The disclosure relates generally to preemptively detecting data anomalies, and specifically to adaptively detecting data anomalies.
Data anomaly detection refers to the problem of identifying patterns in data that deviate from expected patterns. It has been widely applied in a variety of applications, such as fraud detection for banking and financial industries, intrusion and anomalous traffic pattern detection for cyber-security, and performance degradation for network resource management. Anomaly detection may be performed by statistical techniques such as Multivariate Adaptive Statistical Filtering or machine learning techniques such as clustering and nearest-neighbor based detection algorithms.